


This is fine.

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling prompts, F/M, Just cuddles and sillyness, Pure Cuteness, Tumblr Prompt, snark and sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: A stolen moment of time with Anakin Solo & Tahiri Veila caught between Conquest & Rebirth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Anakin Solo & Tahiri Veila: cuddling - “just jam your knee right up my crotch. this is fine” on Tumblr.

Anakin told himself that the real reason he crawled into her bunk was because she still had nightmares, and it was at least partially true. Ever since they'd escaped from Yavin IV together, Tahiri tended to wake up with half-dreams of her time with the Yuuzhan Vong and from what Anakin had been able to put together either from her words, or the half sense that seemed to be easier than ever to pick up from her, or just what he'd seen himself - he couldn't blame her at all. 

The first few nights he'd woke up with a half sense of terror screaming in the back of his mind and he'd realized that it wasn't his terror, it was hers, and he'd done the only thing he knew how to do to help, the only thing he figured any best friend could do - he'd gone to find her. And finding her, and then crawling in beside her to hold her, and yeah sometimes it was a little too warm, but it did seem to help Tahiri, which was the most important thing. 

It had taken about a week for him to realize no one on the Venture was really keeping track of where he was, and it seemed like everyone was worried enough about Tahiri that he could get away with quite a bit, and at that point he'd just started staying in with her. It made it easier to crawl in, and honestly, space was cold, and Anakin hadn't spent any time with his family since he'd left Coruscant, and he missed them more than he was going to admit to anyone. 

Tonight Tahiri's bunk was dark when Anakin slid the door open. He winced, afraid that he'd woken her up, but as he reached out in the Force he couldn't feel anything indignant or upset. He breathed a silent sigh of relief and pulled his jacket off and his belt, dropping both on the floor, and then crossing the small room by memory until he bumped into the bunk. He found the blanket, and carefully slid under the covers, trying not to add too much cold to Tahiri as he did so.

She was warm, and asleep as best he could tell, but he couldn't figure out exactly how she was lying, or how she was turned and he suddenly wished that he'd turned on the lights even if he'd left them low. He shifted, carefully so as to not wake her, wrapping a knee up since his ankles feet were practically hanging off the bunk. 

"Yeah, just jam your knee right up my crotch, Anakin. That's fine.”

Tahiri's very awake voice jolted his knee back as if it had touched a lightsaber blade and he was suddenly glad of the darkness to hide suddenly hot cheeks. 

"Kriff, Tahiri, I thought you were asleep."

"And I thought you were a gentleman," these words were more awake sounding, and he could feel her shifting in the bunk, and laughter in her tone even if she wasn't laughing yet. "Your mom would wash your mouth out with soap." 

"It's not the worst I've said this week," Anakin countered. 

"You're too far away." 

"This bunk is microscopic, I'm practically on top of you, and a minute ago you were," he stopped, cheeks flushed and not wanting to repeat the incident. "Complaining." 

"Shut up," Tahiri retorted. "I'm trying to sleep." 

"I thought you were asleep."

"So you said," she shifted, and he could see her eyes glint in a light from the door panel, just for a second. And then her hand grabbed his knee and tugged it. "You can put it over me, just not, you know, there." 

Her hands were firm against his knee and despite the fabric between them they left a warm buzzing sense behind. He tucked his arm under his head and pulled a little closer, and his lower leg was looped over what felt like hers again. They were close enough that he could easily hear her breathe and for an instant, just one, he wondered if he'd managed to get in the wrong place again, but then she ducked her head in close to his chest, and her hair was tickling his nose just a little and he had to reach up to push it down. 

"I was asleep." 

"I thought so," Anakin retorted triumphantly. 

Tahiri giggled, ending it with a yawn. "You haven't won anything so don't get cocky, Solo." 

Anakin slid a hand over her waist and closed his eyes. "Go back to sleep you." 

"I will," he could feel her legs flex under his, and the warmth spread up from where her muscles slid against him, and Anakin wondered if this wasn't some sort of half-torture, but Tahiri had yawned again, and when he reached out in the Force he could feel her relaxing back into the sleep he'd managed to disturb her from, and Anakin knew that as torture went, this kind was the sort to have.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Anakin Solo like I do, follow me on [Tumblr](http://jedihafren.tumblr.com/) where I occasionally wax poetic about my favorite baby Solo!


End file.
